


What Do You Feel For Him?

by kawaiiqurl



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, Maledom, One Shot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiqurl/pseuds/kawaiiqurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you actually love him? You must feel something for him, you're trusting him enough to tie you down and have his way with you, despite your firm feminist views on male domination. You've never let anyone else do this to you before, what made Cronus so different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Feel For Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically some Porrim/Cronus with Cronus domming, yet not really domming because he's still being sweet to Porrim??? Some bondage, but nothing too explicit. It's my first fanfic ever and I decided to do it of my OTP.

It's late, really late. Late enough so no one can see him sneak into your hive, it's much better if no one knew what you and him were doing for so long. And it's better if it is kept between the two of you. You'd probably double-die if any of your other friends knew that you've been secretly hooking up with Cronus.. And letting him dominate you. 

It started a while ago, around the time everyone learned about who they were in their other lives. Latula found out she was a stealthy legislacerator, Meulin was the disciple to Kankri, an underground legend who sparked a [failed] revolution, etc. And you were the one who raised Kankri, and when the revolt failed, you were sold into slavery, and you had to serve Cronus, a strong and feared pirate until you were taken by Aranea, but that's a longer story. 

He walked up to you while you were reading another one of your smutty vampire novels and leaned over you on the tree you were sitting under. You thought he was joking when he suggested that you and him try out some slave/master roleplaying, because apparently learning about how he owned you in another life "gave him a few ideas." You flat out laughed in his face and told him to fuck off and that he was a disgusting piece of trash and firmly walked away. What was he thinking that a strong feminist like you would be his "slave?" Even if you two were just roleplaying. You thought that the idea of you two engaging in something like male domination was ridiculous and it would never happen or cross your mind. And you thought wrong. Now here you are, opening the door to your hive to see him in an outfit reminiscent of his alternate self you fashioned for him. 

"Hey babe, you're lookin' fine as ever. Ready for some of this?" he says to you in his usual douchebag tone and holds up some rope, wiggling his eyebrows. You just roll your eyes and lead him in your living room. 

You turn to ask him if he wanted anything before you started but you're abruptly cut off when he smashes his lips against yours. His kisses are usually desperate and needy and soon enough, he's grabbing you all over and worshipping how beautiful you are. He slides off your ratty dress- something that you and him agreed was as "slavey" as it got for you- and pushes you over the arm of your couch.

He grins at you and unravels his rope and begins to tie your wrists together. He's really unskilled at the whole tying thing, but he tries really hard and you find it too cute to stop him. 

Then, he starts pulling your long hair aside and kisses you softly on the neck, followed by kisses down your spine and his cold hands slide gently up and down your sides, giving you chills all over. He whispers sweet and pervy things to you in between kisses, some are too mumbled to actually be legitimate words and others you catch such as "beautiful," "fuck," and "love you." "Love you" gets to you the most, he says he loves you constantly, yet you've never returned the same phrase to him, much to his disappointment each time. Did you actually love him? You must feel something for him, you're trusting him enough to tie you down and have his way with you, despite your firm feminist views on male domination. You've never let anyone else do this to you before, what made Cronus so different?

You return to your senses when he gives your ass a tight squeeze followed by gently circling his palm around the jade spot that the squeeze left. His hand moves from your ass to the warm wetness of your nook and he traces the slit of your nook with his finger. 

"Mm... So wet, you're loving it right now, aren't you?" He responds to the feeling of your womanhood with a snarky and overly proud tone of voice. You play along with him by turning your head and locks eyes with him, giving him your sexiest smirk you say to him in a sultry tone, "Yes, I just love it when you touch me like that.. Master." His eyes widen, his jaw drops, and his cheeks immediately flush violet as the word "master" leaves your black, pierced lips and it's clear to you that he's undeniably turned on right now. 

He regains his composure and smirks once again, "You're gettin' me all fired up, Doll." He pulls down his pants enough for his bulge to be revealed and your own jaw drops at the sight. You've seen it over and over, but really, it's quite unbelievable. You used to think he was lying about his size to garner attention, but when you finally saw it, you found out that he wasn't lying. 

"Heh, likin' what you see? Sure seems like it." He holds his bulge in his hand and strokes it briefly before running the tip of his bulge from your sensitive clit to the opening of your nook. You whimper lightly and squeeze your bound hands into two tight fists. He definitely wants you just as badly because he only teases you for a few seconds before sliding himself into your nook, slowly yet firmly. 

You let out a squeaky moan and he begins to rock his hips back and forth, the feeling of his bulge stretching you and rubbing against your inner walls make you completely melt. He grabs you by the hair and pulls you upwards, the pain in your head only stinging for a mere moment and cut off by his tender kisses along your neck as he delivers strong and hard thrusts into you. He grunts and pants in between his kisses and one of his hand slide down to frantically rub at your clit. 

Minutes of this pass and his thrusts are now losing their rhythm and his hands begin to shake, you know him well enough to know he's getting close, and so are you. He lets go of you and your body slams against the couch, you disregard this as you're so overcome by the pleasure he gives you with every hard thrust. A few more thrusts and he presses his hips close to yours, he has just reached his climax. The feeling of his violet genetic material filling you gives you chills and you cry loudly, experiencing an amazing orgasm that almost makes you see stars. 

He pulls out of you and your nook slowly drips out a mix of violet and jade and you crawl onto the couch panting heavily. He walks over to you and unties your wrists and rubs them gently. 

"Sorry babe did I hurt you?" 

"No, no... I'm fine.." 

He pauses for a moment and kneels down until you and him are face to face and he hesitates for a moment before kissing you passionately and lovingly, not desperate and full of sexual need like they always are. This kiss feels so much more different, it actually makes your stomach knot up in the best way possible.

He breaks the kiss, still letting his lips linger on yours. He rests his forehead on yours and whispers to you, "Porrim... I love you." You look him right in the eyes and smile, "I love you too." His face lights up, finally able to hear you say the four words he's been waiting to hear for so long. You kiss again. 

Perhaps Cronus is not as awful as you had thought. Perhaps you and him can be more open with your relationship...


End file.
